Jawa
I Jawa (tradotto in italiano come Java) sono umanoidi tipicamente bassi nativi di Tatooine. Spesso si tratta di cercatori di resti tecnologici da vendere o da barattare, attivi nei deserti profondi, a bordo dei loro enormi sandcrawler. Un gruppo di Jawa fu responsabile del ritrovamento di C-3PO e di R2-D2 e della loro vendita allo zio di Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars. Un'altra tribù, guidata da Tteel Kkak, trovò il rancor di Jabba the Hutt. Hanno la reputazione di truffatori, in quanto hanno un'inclinazione al vendere equipaggiamento vecchio, come ad esempio droidi antiquati, ai coltivatori di umidità, ma sono delle creature passive, che difficilmente si oppongono all'arrivo di coloni sul loro pianeta (a differenza dell'altra popolazione nativa, i Sabbipodi) e che, anzi, ritengono un'eccellente opportunità di commercio. Biologia ed aspetto left|thumb|150px|[[Iziz (Jawa)|Iziz, un Jawa dei tempi della Vecchia Repubblica.]] La maggior parte dei Jawa è alta circa un metro, sebbene alcuni raggiungano il metro e mezzo, e sono caratterizzati dai loro abiti marroni, dai loro occhi gialli luminosi e dal loro linguaggio, il Jawaese, parlato molto velocemente, che include parole come "Utinni!", un grido di battaglia, e "Ashuna ashuna!", che significa "Andiamo! Andiamo!"Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide Dallo studio dei loro corpi e scheletri, gli xenobiologi hanno scoperto che i Jawa sono delle gracili creature simili a dei roditori, con dei volti accartocciati e dagli occhi gialli.New Essential Guide to Alien Species I volti dei Jawa sono oscurati da delle coperture di tessuto con il compito di mantenere l'umidità, con delle gemme arancioni incassate nel tessuto. Tali gemme proteggono la sensibile vista dei Jawa dalla luminosissima luce solare.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Il loro odore particolare è dovuto ad una misteriosa soluzione in cui i Jawa impregnano i loro abiti per far sì che siano in grado di mantenere l'umidità. Per i Jawa, il loro odore è un vettore di numerose informazioni riguardo al possessore: dal clan di appartenenza, alla salute, allo stato emotivo, fino all'ultimo pasto consumato. Il loro odore attira anche sciami di insetti che si raccolgono nei recessi dei loro cappucci. I Jawa svilupparono anche svariati tratti utili per la sopravvivenza, come ad esempio un'eccezionale visione notturna, un forte sistema immunitario ed un efficiente apparato digerente che permette loro di estrarre tutti i nutrienti necessari dalla dieta Jawa principale, consistente in hubba gourd. La loro temperatura corporea media è di 45ºC. Società e cultura right|thumb|200px|Una fortezza Jawa tra le colline del deserto. I Jawa sono stati da lungo dei reccoglitori, in quanto il Mare di Dune forniva un ottimo territorio di caccia ai rifiuti. Era infatti cosparso di rottami di navi spaziali derivanti da millenni di viaggi stellari. I Jawa costruiscono case ed utensili da questi antichi rottami, e viaggiano tra le dune a bordo dei sandcrawler, fonderie mobili abbandonate da vecchie operazioni di estrazione da parte di compagnie straniere. I Jawa vivono in clan, ognuno con dei propri territori in cui vivere e darsi alla raccolta. Nella maggior parte dei clan, metà dell'intero clan lavora e vive nei sandcrawler, mentre gli altri nuclei famigliari dimorano in fortezze nelle profondità del deserto, dove tutti gli oggetti raccolti vengono immagazzinati. Queste fortezze possiedono alte mura ricavate da grandi parti di navi spaziali per ottenere una certa protezione contro i Sabbipodi ed i draghi krayt. Un clan è guidato da un capo. I maschi sono di solito i leader, mentre le femmine vengono trattate come cittadini di classe inferiore nel migliore dei casi o come possedimenti nel peggiore. Le poche femmine a cui è concesso il rispetto sono gli sciamani. Una Jawa diventa uno sciamano in seguito alla guarigione da una malattia accompagnata da una visione allucinogena. A seconda dell'esito della visione, ed assumendo che la Jawa sopravviva alla malattia, ella viene usualmente decretata sciamano e le sue parole vengono rispettate come richiesto dalla loro saggezza. Un tipico gruppo di caccia è composto da otto Jawa. Di solito i Jawa procedono in fila. I Jawa non riconoscono i numeri in relazione al sette. Una volta all'anno, i clan degli Jawa di riuniscono in un grande raduno di scambio. Vi convergono numerosi sandcrawler e gli Jawa si incontrano per scambiare i frutti delle loro raccolte, bambini e femmine e per organizzare matrimoni. Storia thumb|left|Due Jawa. Gli Jawa sono discendenti dei Kumumgah, una razza che abitava Tatooine molto prima della formazione della Repubblica Galattica. Successivamente, i Rakata dell'Impero Infinito, punirono i Kumumgah per essersi ribellati alla loro autorità scatenando una bombardamento orbitale che ridusse la superficie dell'allora rigoglioso pianeta a poco più di vetro fuso, che alla fine si frantumò divenendo sabbia. Questo cambiamento estremo del clima causò la separazione dei Kumumgah in due razze diverse: gli alti Ghorfa (che si evolvettero nei Sabbipodi) ed i bassi Jawa. Va da notare tuttavia che durante la Guerra Civile Jedi i Jawa parlavano di se stessi in modo tale da far comprendere che essi non sono in relazione con i Sabbipodi e che addirittura non sono neppure originari di Tatooine. Non è noto se ciò fosse vero o soltanto uno stratagemma per scrollarsi di dosso la parentela con i loro cugini più violenti. Inoltre, visto che i Sabbipodi conoscono la loro storia solo tramite racconti orali tramandati di generazione in generazione, ci si chiede se i Jawa non siano totalmente ignoranti riguardo alla storia. Le analisi di alcune antiche sculture di pietra trovate su numerosi mondi, tra cui Corellia ed anche Coruscant, portarono gli scienziati della Divisione Archeologica Imperiale nell'1 ABY ad avanzare l'ipotesi che tali sculture fossero di origine Jawa e che in passato essi viaggiarono nello spazio. Non è noto se ulteriori analisi confermarono tale ipotesi o meno.Star Wars Galaxies - Terminal mission "Jawas Were Spacefarers!" thumb|Un raduno di scambio degli Jawa. Millenni prima, la Czerka Corporation portò molti sandcrawlers su Tatooine, ma poi abbandonò il pianeta quando scoprì la natura instabile dei minerali locali. I sandcrawler furono rapidamente adottati dai Jawa quali case mobili. Tali mezzi cambiarono radicalmente la civiltà Jawa, servendo da fortezze mobili per le tribù in cerca di materiali da raccogliere nei deserti. Altri digger crauler vennero trasportati in epoche più recenti dalla Corellian Mining, che li abbandonò nel 70 BBY dopo la caduta dellla stazione orbitale Tatoo III, costruita con minerali locali. I Jawa inoltre emigrarono su altri mondi desertici, come Ryloth, e su mondi discarica, come Raxus Prime in particolare dopo le Guerre dei Cloni. Uno fu visto anche sul pianeta Genon. Qualche tempo dopo la Battaglia di Endor, un gruppo di 480 Jawa venne trasportato su Endor come parte di una spedizione privata per la raccolta di materiali di valore dai rottami rimasti in seguito alla battaglia. Essi si ammutinarono e formarono una gang di banditi che davano la caccia ad ogni visitatore sulla luna.Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide Quando dei coloni si stabiliscono su Tatooine, i Jawa non sono loro ostili come i Sabbipodi. Essi esplorano il deserto nei loro sandcrawler raccogliendo vecchi droidi e strumenti lasciati da coltivatori di umidità ed altri coloni, per poi tentare di rivenderli o scambiarli per qualcos'altro. A volte i Jawa rubano degli oggetti che li colpiscono, e ciò porta i coloni a non fidarsi di loro. Si presume che essi usino i soldi guadagnati nei loro commerci per acquistare provviste ed altre necessità dai coloni. Nel 17 ABY, alcuni Jawa furono portati di forza su Skip 5 nella Via del Contrabbandiere per aiutare a riparare della strumentazione Imperiale danneggiata. Equipaggiamento I Jawa non portavano armi per via della loro natura passiva. Essi utilizzavano dei blaster ionici che sparavano raggi di energia in grado di disabilitare i droidi. La maggior parte dei Jawa possedeva anche dei bulloni limitativi ed utensili per la riparazione dei droidi. Tuttavia alcuni Jawa furono visti attaccare con comuni blaster. L'esempio più lampante è rappresentato dal clan dei Jawa di Raxus Prime che tentò di fermare Galen Marek, un'evidente minaccia. E' doveroso sottolineare che si trattò comunque di una situazione particolare, in quanto i Jawa non si trovavano sul loro pianeta natale Tatooine ma su Raxus Prime, dove si profilava sempre più l'ombra dell'Impero, che nel giro di pochi giorni lo conquistò. Jawa famosi thumb|150px|[[Dathcha, alcuni istanti dopo aver sparato ad R2-D2 con il suo blaster ionico.]] *Lunk *Dathcha *R'kik D'nec *Herat *Iasa *Kalit *Aved Luun *Nebit *Het Nkik *Jek Nkik *Khea Nkuul *Thedit *Wimateeka *Wittin *Iziz Dietro le quinte thumb|150px|left|Due Jawa, uno con un [[blaster ionico ed uno con il controller di un bullone limitativo.]] In Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni, in un locale su Coruscant viene offerta ad Obi-Wan una tazza di "succo di Jawa". Su Internet circola da tempo uno scherzo (famoso sui forum dei fan di Star Wars) secondo il quale esso è ricavato solo da "Jawa freschi spremuti". I fan si interrogano sull'aspetto dei Jawa sotto i loro cappucci. In alcune scene dietro le quinte di Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, i Jawa hanno teste squadrate coperte da tessuto nero con dei grandi occhi gialli che sembrano meccanici. Tuttavia va da ammettere che si tratta di un costume e che quindi può non rappresentare l'aspetto canonico dei Jawa. Nei romanzi originali di Star Wars, si fa intendere che i Jawa hanno una relazione famigliare con i Sabbipodi. Vengono anche descritti come creature simili a roditori e vengono paragonati ad Umani de-evoluti, sebbene queste potessero essere semplici metafore. In The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot essi vengono chiamati "abitanti subUmani di Tatooine", e The Visual Dictionary afferma che "i loro volti simili a roditori sono decisamente brutti". L'aspetto dei membri della "Corporazione dei Tessitori" nel gioco per computer LOOM della Lucasfilm, assomiglia a quello dei Jawa. Secondo il libro di Stephen Sansweet, Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible, i Jawa furono al centro di uno dei più strani casi di infrangimento di un copyright riguardante Star Wars. Nel 1978, piccole creature incappucciate con gli occhi luminosi iniziarono ad accompagnare sullo stage il rocker Neil Young durante un tour e sulla copertina dell'album Rust Never Sleeps. Il caso venne risolto in tribunale. Il linguaggio dei Jawa venne reciclato in Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi ed utilizzato come linguaggio degli Ewok. Comparse *''Urchins'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (fumetto)'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni (fumetto)'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Spy Girls'' *''The Package'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 21'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' **"The Pirates of Tarnoonga" *''Sandstorm'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''When the Domino Falls'' * * *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (webstrip)'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' * Spare Parts}} * *''Droid Trouble'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Camie's Story'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' }} Comparse non-canoniche thumb|150px|Jawa dagli occhi rossi scendono dal loro sandcrawler. *''Survivors'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Falling Star'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Melvin Fett'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing Fonti *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One)'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * * Vedi anche *Haggleday *Caller Note e riferimenti Categoria:Jawa Categoria:Specie senzienti (J) Categoria:Specie senzienti roditori